Sacrifice Destiny and Tragedy
by Wookie1
Summary: Sacrifice is actually a PC game, but I couldn't find it in the games section so I put it under misc. Anyway, it's about 5 deities, all with different principles and ideas, embroiled in constant conflict. Who shall rise as the ultimate deity? Only time wil


Based on the PC Game Sacrifice  
An Amateur Dreamer Production  
Wookie proudly presents  
  
Sacrifice- Destiny and Tragedy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1- Justice  
  
Persephone frowned over the lands of Elysium. Many, far too many lives have been lost. Pyro, the power greedy God of Fire has once more tainted the lands of Elysium, a land blanketed in a carpet of greenery, with his fiery fist of development. Once again, Pyro had sent forth his minions on a mission, seeking only to claim lands for his aspired factories and inspired machines. Persephone calmly addresses her mystics on their latest quest, for Pyro is not a foe to be reckoned with. The promise of power is a great tool indeed, as Persephone herself have witnessed how her brightest gnome, Faestus was seduced to Pyro's side and how one of her most trusted Mystic, Seerix had surrendered her soul to the service of Charnel. It was a dark time for many the creatures of Elysium and the servants of justice. Yet, Persephone kept her calm. It was not a time for a goddess to falter. She had to iron her will and strengthen her resolve. Pyro can be defeated yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A lone shrike patrolled the outskirts of Daven Forest. The soothing wind steadily lifts the winged minion's spirits, as he had been in flight for the past few hours. Still, being a creature of magic, the word exhaustion meant nothing, but a sensation normally experience by those weak of heart. The shrike scanned the territory with much vigilance and care, it had been reported that the minions of Pyro are on the prow.  
  
A sudden smell of foul creatures alerted the shrike, and the sudden disturbance in the wind awakens the rangers stationed below the shrike, cleverly hidden within a copse. All widen their eyelids and focused on the horizon before them. There, moving quite subtly came a lone flame minion. This creature is one of the many creatures serving under the ranks of Pyro, and despite its rather short range, it possess tremendous speed, ready to sprint off at the first sign of danger; making it a terrible fighter, but a formidable scout.  
  
The rangers below struck first, as the shrike wouldn't hold up against the flame minion's firebolt attacks. In a few strides, the rangers quickly moved themselves in range of attacking the flame minion. And it was probably sheer luck that the flame minion seemed oblivious to the ranger's arrival. Each ranger tightened his or her bowstrings, and one slid an arrow into place. The ranger took aim, and fired. The arrow went straight for its mark, much to the flame minion's dismay. It struck through the flesh of the flame minion, and pierced through its heart. More arrows followed, and their shaft embed into the creature's body one by one. With its last dying breath, the minion shot a bolt of flame upwards, which exploded in the sky like fireworks. The rangers silently jubilated on such an easy task, but the eldest of them all saw their folly. The flame minion had acted suspiciously, and further more, its last act further planted the seed of doubt into the old ranger's heart. Alas, his fears were confirmed, as from the distance, came a short, stoutly figure don in fine clothes. The rangers flinched for it was Ambassador Buta. The rangers were no match for the henchmen of Pyro as cogs, machines attached with mallets and hammers to bash their opponents, and more flame minions swarmed the rangers. Arrows merely bounced off the metal body of the cogs and some even ricocheted back to the rangers. The aged ranger was the final one standing. He emptied a whole quiver of arrows in an effort to halt the ambassador's advance, but was quickly dismissed by a fireball attack, which incinerated the ranger to the bone, and then to ashes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yobo was in distress, for his link with the goddess fed emotions into him. Persephone was clearly displeased at Pyro's latest attack, and Yobo strived to quell her fears. A report from a patrolling shrike tells of a band of rangers lost, and Ambassador Buta's advance. Yobo was clearly agitated now. Persephone had heard every word, and the information of more of her people suffering had angered her greatly. Yobo had to act. Buta has gone too far. Leading a band of shrikes, assisted by a company of rangers, Yobo readied himself to face the potent mystic. The rustling of leaves signaled a being's approach, and Yobo was only too happy to find a contingent of druids willing to battle the impending danger. The next sound was far from comforting as a large fireball crashed towards the thicket of trees and razed everything. A few druids died long before touching the ground, their bodies fueling the raging fire as the leaves burned with crackling sounds. Yobo was unscathed, but his dignity had been damaged. Yobo immediately initiated an attack as arrows rained down on Buta's ranks, and shrikes emitted their rings of energy to topple the cogs.  
  
Buta was not dissuaded though, as he had tricks up his sleeves. A charging druid was brought down to his knees by a cog, but the rest were prepared. Equipping themselves with the life shield spell, the druids charged in. The extra resistance to damage proved too much for the cogs to take, as empowered fist crushed circuits and damaged parts. Even the aerial shrikes had brought into play their own life shields, sheltering their frail bodies from a fiery death. Buta shook his head in amazement as his last flame minion fell to the ground, arrows protruding out of all places. Yobo approached Buta with a look of confidence and triumph, but Buta still kept his calm.  
  
"I've bested you, ambassador. Now leave the forest." Yobo's threat was as hateful as his stare, as Pyro and Persephone's hatred for one another ran deeply in their mystic's veins. But Buta seemed to have much to smile about. Cornered, helpless and friendless, yet the husky Buta seemed only to bathe in the anger and resentment of Yobo with delight.  
  
"Talk all you want, bird legs. You have yet to see the ultimate powers of Ambassador Buta!" Buta said that with certain flamboyance, with a certain confidence. And Yobo soon found out why. Out from nowhere, fire spitters took flight and proceed to attack the land bound druids and rangers. Arrows were quickly tugged into their bowstrings, and very soon, arrows were joining the flying troupe of shrikes and fire spitters. It looked very much like an uphill battle for the fire spitters, despite their mouthful of flame and heat, for the rangers were skilled and the shrikes weren't pushovers either. But Buta's plans soon unfolded, as pieces slowly fell into place. First, Buta cleverly sneaked a Fireball-Dragon fire combo at Yobo, diminishing the mystic's life to a critical level, forcing an imminent retreat. Then, Buta enchanted himself with a speed-up spell and proceeded to recollect the souls of his fallen minions. With just the right amount of souls, Buta double backed into a quiet corner, away from the uprising battle and started amassing a new army with the collected souls. One by one, cogs congealed into existence and manahoars bounced out to aid the ambassador's mana regeneration. Buta managed a toothless grin, amidst the vision of an advancing army, auguring all Buta's fire spitters' death as he charged forth with an army of cogs, flame minions, and a very powerful Phoenix.  
  
It was manslaughter, or massacre, or homicide. Yobo couldn't describe it, for the carnage was unimaginable and completely uncalled for. An injured wizard was one thing, but an injured wizard with his army decimated is a dead thing. Buta's well-laid plans had so far executed with perfect precision. Yobo had been severely injured, far from the nearest friendly manalith, and even further from possible reinforcements back at Yobo's altar. And now most of Yobo's army lay lifeless on the battlefield, particularly thanks to Buta's freshly summoned Phoenix. The giant bird lashed out a beam of fire at a vulnerable druid as it slowly hunted down the remaining survivors of Yobo's team. Buta was following closely, gleefully clapping his hands together whenever his Phoenix sent a certain tree-hugger to a fiery death. Yobo knew the time has come. Only one more hill to scale, and Buta would've found him. It was either do or die. Yobo breathe in deeply, before applying a simple cure spell on himself and rushing of to meet his adversary.  
  
Yobo's bravery was surprisingly effective, for Buta was caught unprepared. A single wrath spell from Yobo eradicated the frontline cogs, but the phoenix retaliated with kind. One shot, was enough, and Yobo was soon on his knees. Buta advanced confidently, taunting Yobo with a quick brag or two. Yobo only kneeled there silent, sensing only disaster and doom in his path. Buta signaled for the finishing blow, when suddenly, the finishing blow was dealt, instead, to the Phoenix. A rain of arrows was devastating enough for the fire-feathered fiend, but it soon burned out when rings of energy and a well-timed wrath spell joined the arrows. Buta watched in dismay as his champion fell to the ground, powerless as a band of druids charged in to dish out some punishment. Yobo thanked Persephone for the miracle, and a soothing cure spell got him back to his feet. Yobo turned to meet eyes with a young sorceress, who seemed to beam at the destruction of Buta's band. Yobo was amazed as Buta finally retreated, and this time, there were no tricks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shakti, you have proved your valor and prowess in leading an army to save Yobo. We are indebted by the valiant acts of a rogue sorceress." Shakti beamed once more, this time, her actions were accolade by the great Persephone herself. Yobo stood beside her, well on the road to recovery, and itching to say something to defend his failure. But Persephone permitted no interference, as she threw an offer at the homeless sorceress.  
  
"Your acts have impressed Us greatly. Yet, We seek but one more favor from thee. Will you join Us in upholding justice and the battle against Pyro and the like of all who shall taint the lands of Elysium? For We see great potential in you and will ask for no more than your service in our ranks."  
  
Shakti cringed. Persephone held so much respect for her. To earn such a high regard of a god was of the highest of all honors. Lost in emotions, Shakti stole a glance at Yobo, and received a nod and an encouraging smile. With that, Shakti returned to face the image of the Goddess and agreed whole-heartedly to help Persephone in preserving all in Elysium and defend justice. Shakti had found herself a home, deep in the heart of nature and deeper still in the ring of righteousness. 


End file.
